Skylander High
by Invisible-Breath
Summary: The Skylanders are in human form now, and in high school. Read on as they master their abilities, juggle their social lives, and have the time of their lives. I know this summary sucks, so just try it out and see how you like.
1. A new school

(Stealth Elf's POV)

My Mom, or my adoptive mother, I've never met my birth one, drove me through into the city. "Mom?" I asked, quiet like always. "What is it Elfy?"

"What's happening for real?" I knew better than to trust that we were just suddenly trying another school. My instincts said that something was up, and my instincts were always right.

"Honey, you know that you're... special, right?"

"Yeah." I had been told this every day during my public school life, until I finally I was expelled (which surprised no one, though everyone was surprised that I hadn't been expelled sooner). Mom homeschooled me from then on, but she was never mad.

"Not the bad special. But the good, unique one. When I first adopted you, they told me when you were ready for highschool that I was supposed to send you to where we're going now. It'll help you master special abilities. It's going to be like a boarding school, won't that be fun?"

"But why am I going? What about you? Will I ever get to see you again?" Never taking her eyes of the road mom laughed, "Of course Grace," she was using my real name. This was serious. "You get the weekends off, we'll meet up and than their are always the holidays. Also, if you really hate it there, than I'll take you home. You don't have to stay."

"What's this school going to be like?" Curiousity was getting the better of me.

"They're going to be others like you."

"Other people with my same abilities?" So I really wasn't special.

"Not with you're abilities, but kids with their own special abilites. No one will have the same abilities as another person, you're all different." Oh. All of us were not unique and unique at the same time. I wondered why I had never met any of these kids before. This place wasn't in the city, but about thirty minutes outside of it, in the almost country, forested area. I had lived in the city my entire life, barely ever going into the outside world. Maybe that's why I hadn't seen any of them.

"Grace," Mom said softly and I looked at her, "I think you're really going to like it here. Just, try and make some friends, okay?" I blinked in surprise. "Yeah, I promise." As I said that I saw the low fence for the school. Picket fence, as far as I could tell only there to mark out the school premises because it wasn't even two feet tall. Mom drove through the long drive way and I examined the building. It was a large 'U' shaped one in the middle of the vast school yard. Three, maybe four stories high from what I could tell, it had a flat roof and was made out of stone. It looked almost... relaxing. They're were people in the yard between the two arms of the building, sitting, talking and playing games. They all looked about my age, and their appearance varied from almost human to outlandish. Tugging at my blue braid, and checking to make sure the mask that cut off the bottom part of my face was secure, I twirled a tooth blade absently through my fingers. "Do you think I'll meet anyone special?" I asked suddenly, unsure why I had even voiced it outloud. "Like, have a boyfriend?" Mom asked slyly, beginning to grin.

"I guess you could say it like that," I grumbled, not liking the word 'boyfriend'.

"Grace, you are a beautiful, talented young lady with a gorgeous personalitly. Quite frankly if none of them can see you, and I'm not talking about what's on the outside, than they don't deserve you." (_A/N: Is anyone catching the pun here? Or am I laughing all by myself? If I am, I'll tell you about later when it makes sense and send you back here so you see it)_

I smiled, though mom couldn't see it she still would know. She always knew. Mom instints I guess. "Do you want me to come out and help?" She asked.

I hesitated, she was offering and I did want her to, but that would make this harder. Instead, I shook my head, "I think this is something I have to do alone. But I'll see you this weekend right? You'll pick me up and we'll do something?"

Mom smiled at me, brown eyes bright with tears, "Sounds good Gracy," She kissed my forhead and looked me in the eyes, "Have a good week, good luck. And I love forever."

"I'll love you for even longer," I told her, then went out the door got my suit case and waved as she drove away.

When I turned around, suitcase on it's wheels next to me, I looked at the people and something in me churned excitedly. Had the feeling that the rest of my life was starting to look up.


	2. Who's THAT?

Chapter Two:

(_Still Stealth Elf's POV_)

When I turned around to look at the people again I saw an excited girl running towards me. She was tall, covered in short blue fur but a light blue leather plates stuck out of the top her shirt. I could see a large pair of wings that started blue by the bones then went white as it went down to the end feathers. Two large ears stuck out from her head like mine, than a large horn on her forhead with small rounded spikes going after it. A short feathered tail and clawed fingers topped the appearance. She was grinning broadly as she ran towards me. "Hi!" She said, looking really happy, "I'm Whirl Wind, but you can call me Whirly, everyone does. Why say Whirl Wind? It's such a mouth full, and long to boot! Plus it sounds all super formal and I like Whirly because it sounds like twirly which means twirling which means spinning! And I love to spin! What's you're name?"

Dear God, that was overwhelming. "Uh, Stealth Elf?" I offered, my name coming out as a question.

"It's great to meet you Stealth Elf! Can I call you Elfy? Please, please, _please_?"

"Sure?"

"Oh! I want to introduce you to the other girls! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me excitedly towards a group sitting under a tree talking animatedly. When as we were walking I suddenly stopped staring at a boy who I could see across the lawn. "Who you starin' at?" Whirly asked me, looking the same way I was. "Oh, Flame Slinger." She said turning away, but I kept looking.

He was taller than me probably about by five inches, though it wasn't much of an accomplishment, his skin was a darker green than mine and he was definitaly male, but he was an elf too. He had long blue hair pulled up high on his head but it still went down his back (_A/N: yes I'm aware that Flame Slinger's hair is only a few inches taller than the whatever he uses to pull it up. But The characters are younger versions of themselves, so appearances might be slightly tweaked to suit the age. I can see Flame Slinger having longer hair at some point in time. Plus, this is my fanfic and I like it longer, so it's longer. Deal.)_ He was wearing a tunic and dark brown pants, in one hand he held a bow with a quiver slung across his back. What surprised me most though was the red blind fold that was tied around his eyes. He was an archer, but had a blind fold?

"Who's Flame Slinger?" I asked, out of it. Whirly giggled, "The boy you're staring at. He's a Fire Element. From what I've heard, he's the best archer who's ever lived. Can pin a fly to a tree without killing it, _with_ the blind fold on. None of us have ever seen his eyes. I've never met him, though. Now come _on._" I allowed myself to be pulled away, casting one more look at the strange boy.

Flame Slinger's POV: (_A/N: Bet none of you saw that comin! Come on, this isn't just about Elfy here! I just started with her.)_

"Who's staring at me?" I asked, not bothering to turn around, I couldn't see Wreck, who was staring in front of me, how pointless would it be to turn around? "A girl," Wreck's voice, slightly shaky from the eight monsters he had been given by Fizz, said. I know. Give the hyper kid monsters. Great idea Fizz.

"Do you know who she is?" I was curious. Girls _never _stared at me unless it was to wonder why I was wearing the blind fold. Or to ask about my ears, or my skin, or how I could light things on fire.

"N-n-noooo," Oh great, he was starting a sugar rush, "But... she's an elf like you , though her skin is a more of a blue green, from what I can tell she's a Life Element, She has on a shirt that looks like the top of a tank top, but it doesn't cover her stomach, and she's got big gloves that go to her elbows and oh my god she just pulled out a giant tooth knife and is that a butterfly or a moth? Her hair is long and blue and braided She's wearing a short brown skirt, brown leggins and Brown knee high boots. Her eyes are white with black slit for her pupil and she's got a mask over the bottom of her face." I took in the details forming a mental picture while Wreck prattled on about how he may have forgotten to feed his gold fish, or did he forget to eat it?

"Who's she with?"

"She was with no one, but than Whirl Wind came by and took her hostage." Even though I couldn't see him I could tell that Wrecking Ball was focusing on a nearby frog. And I heard him lick his lips. Than, _snap_! Wreck gulped down his new found snack and hummed a little. His tongue was too long for his own good.

"Why did Fizz offer you those Monsters?" I muttered, wondering how someone as smart as Fizz could make such a stupid move.

"Actually, they weren't monsters, they were something he created." Oh no. I hadn't been there when Wreck had actually drank the monsters, but I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed the difference in smell. "And you _accepted_?" Rule one of being friends with Fizz. Never accept anything to drink or any food he offers. **_NEVER._** It doesn't matter if it's wrapped or whatever. Fizz is a Magic Element, he doesn't need to actually touch the food to do something to it. I learned that when I suddenly couldn't smell or see for a week. Plus my taste buds were kind of burnt out from the god awful taste of whatever he had given me. Three senses gone. I was left with hearing, touch, and feel alone. Great.

"He told me that they would be just like monster." Wreck defended himself, now jumping up and down, but by the ground was shaking and the sound of his impact, he had to be jumping at least twice as high as he normally did. I sighed, there was not much I was going to be able to accomplish by trying to explain to Wreck what he already knew, but ignored. Plus, he was probably to far gone into whatever world he went to when he was in a sugar rush to know what I was saying. Besides, there were more pressing things on my mind.

Who was the girl from earlier?

And why was she looking at _me_?

Flashwing's POV (_A/N:_ _I bet you __**really **__didn't see that one coming huh?)_

I laughed at something Hex said as Whirly came up, a new person with her. "Who did you capture now, Whirly?" Chill asked. Whirly, Chill, and Hex had all come from the same school, all with different attitudes. Chill was laid back and cool, Whirly excited and loving, Hex sarcastic and a little dark. But there weren't many girls here, so Whirly had apparently decieded that we needed to stick together. We needed to 'Stick together to hold our own agains the dudes of the world' was what she had said according to Hex.

"This is Stealth Elf, but we can call her Elfy," Whirly sat, and patted the ground for Stealth Elf to join her. She seemed shy, completly silent as she nodded to us. The conversation hung in the air for a moment before picking up again. I looked around, streaching my wings out behind me, when something caught my eye. "Who's _that_?" I asked in wonder staring.

The rest of the girls turned and Sonic clacked her beak looking lips, fanning her wings. "That's Sunburn, isn't he gorgeous?" I couldn't imagine the boy I was looking at being called Sunburn when I realized with a jolt she was looking at a boy with red gold feathers.

"No, no, no," Cynder cut in, lifting a hand to examine her nails, "She's obviousy talking about Drako (_Dark Spyro, he needed another name and he'll be Spyro's twin brother_), look the silver of his wings against his scales, Sun's got nothing on him." But again, she was looking at someone else

"You're both wrong," Whirly said, staring dreamily at another boy, "She's obviously talking about Spyro, Drako's brother. I've met him before, he's amazing." She was laying on her stomach, head in her hands.

"Actually, none of them were who I was talking about." Heads turned to me shocked, "I was talking about him." I pointed to the boy who had orginally caught my attention. The boy with the metal wings.

"Oh. That's Drobot." Sonic said, looking at me carefully. "I went to school with him, he doesn't talk a lot, but's nice enough. Brutally honest, however. We were in elementry school, but he didn't look like that when he was in kindergarden and first grade. All the sudden he stopped coming than came back when we were in fifth grade, with all the metal parts attached. I can't even remember what his eyes actually look like. When everyone asked him what happened he just that there was an incident. Everyone still trys to guess what happened."

"Why's he all by himself?" Everyone here was talking to someone except him, he was just staring up at the leaves of this tree.

"He doesn't really have any friends." Sonic said, shrugging, "After the accident, everyone who was his friend kind of deserted him. He's the son of a dragon, right? Everyone thought he was super cool, but afterwards, no one wanted to be around him. They thought he was weird and bad luck. Except for Sprocket."

"Sprocket?" I asked, and Sonic visibly shuddered.

"A strange girl. She's one of us, her talent is building. She can make a lot of things. But she has to see the blueprints and read the directions or see how it's made to do it. In other words, she can't invent anything or build anything new. Drobot's tech is like nothing anyone has ever seen before, and she wants to get her hands on it so badly that she thinks she's in love with him."

"That's... odd." Hex said thoughtfully voicing my thoughts.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said, standing. Everyone turned to me in surprise. "Why?" Chill asked increduasly.

"She's has an instinct," Stealth Elf spoke for the first time, looking up to meet my eyes, her gaze was strong and unwavering, "And when you have an instinct, a feeling so to speak, you follow it. Because instincts are there for a reason." Everyone had looked at her by this time.

"In that case, I'm getting an instinct to go see Spyro!" Whirly used her wings to lift herself to feet and began to walk over to Spyro, who saw her coming and waved her over cheerfully.

"You really believe that about instincts?" I asked Stealth Elf. She looked at me, eyes the same.

"Of course. When you first used your powers, was it not instincts that told you to and taught you how?" And I realized she was right. It had been instincts to sling my tail over my head and see what happened. It had been instincts that told me my wings didn't have crystals for beauty and to make flight harder, but to condense light into a dangerous weapon. That taught me how to lift crystals from the ground and to use them in battle. Instincts taught me what my adovtive parents could not. I guess, to us, instincts were our allies.

"Go talk to him," Sonic said suddenly, and I whipped around to look at her, "He hasn't been the same since he came back. I think it would be hard to live like that, going from one body to another. It's almost like he's a freak in a world of freaks. No ones ever wanted to speak to him before." Nodding, I walked over. The goggles that covered Drobot's eyes made it impossible to tell if he could see me or if he had his eyes closed. When I was standing in front of him, wondering if I should say anything or touch him or _something_. I shifted my weight a little and a stick snapped under my foot. Drobot's eyes lit up instantly and he looked at me, head cocked slightly. He stayed like that for a few seconds examining me as I examined him. From the bridge of his nose, he was machine in the rest of his head. Wearing a foreighn band t-shirt and a pair of loose, ripped jeans, a large pair of metal wings extended slightly in what looked like a comfortable postion. His tail also had metal plating with a metal tip. One of his legs were bent up and the other was laying flat out.

"I don't recall seeing or meeting you ever before. _Do _I know you?" His voice was surprisngly human considering where the soft skin under you're throat would be, it was metal. Both his jaws seemed to be made of metal. As he spoke his jaw squeaked, and he sighed.

"Sorry, hang on a sec." More creaking and he reached behind him where a medium sized duffle bag and a large black suit case were sitting. He grabbed the duffle bag. I guessed that's where he kept his tools and stuff, considering he was a mechanic. As I watched he pulled a key out of the pocket and used it to unlock the suitcase.

It was filled to the brim with tools, metal, everything a mechanic needed to build anything. Digging through the mess, he pulled out a something with a long neck that ended in a point. Holding it to the circles where his jaw met, he squeezed some on both sides, than some in his mouth. Swishing before swallowing with a face. "Blah, sorry. It's a little rude to be squeaking when you're talking to someone. I really need to do better on my maitnence. You think after seven years I would have learned, huh?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that when Drobot suddenly shook his head, "You have no clue what I'm talking about. So sorry. Introductions seem to be a good place to start. I'm Drobot." He said, extending his hand to me.

"Flashwing," I replied, shaking his hand. He was about to say something back when someone appeared in the middle of the yard. An old man with a very long white beard and a blue cloak. He looked like Albus Dumbledor.

"Hello Skylanders," He greeted, I guess that's what we were called. Skylanders, huh?

"I'm glad you could make it. You're room assignments will be given inside, so if you could please make your way in. Grab all you're things. You'll get a paper with you're schedual and room numbers. Alright, go on."

He dissappeared with a flash. People got up and slowly made their way to the doors. "Uh..." Drobot goaned and stood. Slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbing his suitcase he looked at me. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Sorry to cut the conversation short, but the girls get different floor room assighnments than the guys, and for good reasons, but talk to you soon?"

He phrased the last part as a question, "Definitly. See you later Drobot."

"See ya' Flash." he said as he walked away. Less than a minute of conversation and he already had a nickname for me? I was looking forward to our next conversation as I walked back over get my suitcase and go get my room assighnment.

This year was going to be interesting.


	3. Um Hi?

_**A/N: To Technow:**_

_**- If you think it's so stupid than why do you want to know if **humanoid** dragons walk on two legs? (they do, btw. They're human.)**_

_** I'm going to try to update once a week. If you guys want to see any specific pairings or any requests you want me to consider, let me know!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: _(Camo's POV: Because I think he's awesome. So. Yeah. Sue me, my fanfic.)_

I stared at the Borg boy who had been speaking to geode girl. He looked fun. My leaf tail swung back and forth from where I was in the tree, "What are we doing up here?" Someone to my right asked. "Whaaaa!" I yelled, losing my balance and falling out of the tree. "Ouchhhh..." I groaned, rubbing the back of my head while looking up. I small orange creature was sitting in the tree staring at me with his tongue hanging out. "Uh, who are you? And why were you in that tree?" I asked. The small boy dropped out brushing off his t-shirt. "I'm Trigger Happy. Call me Trigger Happy, and I was in the tree watching you. What were you doing in the tree." "Uh... Watching you?" I asked, trying to see if I could confuse him. "So, you were watching me watching you watching me watching you?" Okay. That backfired. "Fine, fine, I was planning," I admitted. "Oh, you weren't watching me than?" Wait, he had thought I was being serious? That I actually was watching him? "No," I confirmed for him. "What were you planning than?" He asked. I grinned broadly, my leaf tail swinging as I finally got back up. "Just observing the prankable people." "Like who?" "Like Whirl Wind. From how she acts, I think she can take a joke. But if I pulled something on like... Pop Fizz, he'd either think it was hilarious or poison me. From what I hear that's something he does." "What about me?!" He asked grinning, as he whipped a top hat out of his backpack tipping it to the side. "I think you could handle it," I said dryly. The kid laughed and I couldn't help but join in. He was so... Weird. It was amazing! "Say, I hear we have to have roommates..." I thinking of what was possibly the greatest idea I have ever come up with in my entire life. "So do I, I hope I get someone cool. Someone with finesse and who appreciates my style." Trigger Happy spun in a circle, striking a pose. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "That I hope my fur doesn't clash with the wall color?" Apparently he wasn't thinking what I was thinking. "No! That we should be roommates!" "Oh! That's a great idea! But do we get to choose?" "I don't know, but if not we can always use a little... 'persuasive' measures, if necessary of course." I always loved to use persuasive methods. They were always fun. "Persuasive methods are always the best." Trigger Happy smiled, spinning a gold gun around his finger. "Let us go than and see how lucky we are or how unlucky our roommates are going to be." Trigger Happy offered me an arm and a hat of my own. Chuckling, I accepted the cowboy hat and the arm. Together we gathered our things and headed towards the assignments.

The assignments, to say the least, was surprisingly organized and thorough. First we were given a name card, then a room number, then the class schedule, and lastly some rules that the school had. "Let's see..." I said, scanning the table of contents, "Does it specify anything against pranks?" "Not that I can make out." Trigger Happy said, licking a lollipop that he got from god knows were. He hadn't even looked in the book. "Hmmm... No setting people on fire. No banishing people to the underworld. No eating any one. No rewriting anyone's DNA code... Huh. Nothing on pranks. Looks like we're going to have to find out on our own!" I glanced down at my schedule and looked at my classes.

_A Days:_

_ Science: Prof. Tree Rex _

_Math: Prof. Swarm _

_Magic: Prof. NinJini _

_Combat practice: Sergt. Crusher_

_B Days: _

_Modern construction and Technology: Prof. Bouncer_

_ Physiology: Prof. Hot Head_

_ Study Hall/ Individual Practice: Sergt. Eye-Brawl _

_P.E./Health: Prof/Coach Thumpback _

"I'm room 30 on level 3," I read from the paper, "What are you?"

"Room 10, level 3."

"I wonder how close they are," I mused, "across the hall, down the hall, up and around the hall, oh where oh where could they be?" I sang slightly.

"Only one way to find out!" Trigger Happy said, grinning like a mental person.

"Go upstairs and look!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, no. I was thinking we could beat it out of someone, but that works too!"

"Riiggghhhttt... Let's Go!"

And off we went. "Why are we on the third floor?" Trigger Happy panted as we walked up the steps. "The girls are on the fourth, it's completely unnecessary for one of us guys to go up there, unless we're accompanied by one. The second floor is classrooms and the first is devoted towards storage and battle. Not to mention an elemental room for each of us to practice in. Plus they have a shop for the machine guys like Drill Sergeant."

"We were basically stuck with what was left?"

"Just about."

"Sounds nice."

We finally reached the third floor landing taking a minute to regain our breath. When we saw it.

**_"There was an Elevator!?"_**

**_ *&%!_**

Drobot, who had walked out of the elevator, looked at both Trigger Happy and I as we sat and sulked on the floor. "Um, are you guys okay?" He asked head tipped to the side slightly. "We didn't know there was an elevator." I groaned.

"That sucks, try reading the blue prints that will help you out."

"Who reads a blueprint?!" I asked, I didn't even know _how _to read a blueprint.

"It basically a map, except every building has one."

"Oh, sounds useful." Drobot did something that resembled a smile before taking walking down the hall and into a room with his bags. He had two, which struck me as strange for a guy, but, you know. He was pretty weird. "Okay, let's do this," I sighed, standing and rolling my suitcase along with me. As it turned out, me and Trigger Happy were across the hall from each other. "I wish you the best of luck with you're room mate." I told him sincerely, saluting. Trigger Happy grinned, than said, "The same to you, sir!" And we entered the rooms.

The rooms were simple enough. Two beds, two night stands, two shelves, two desks. Symmetrical. All my luggage, which my mom had apparently sent here, was sitting on the bed nicely on the right side of the room. I looked to the left and saw a thick kid fitting a sheet around his bed. "Hey," I said, the guys skin looked like cracked brick with yellow molten lines running in the cracks. The guy didn't answer me, after he was done with the sheets, he laid down pulling a comic book out from under the bed. "Okay than," I muttered, and began to make my side of the room more comfortable. When I inspected my things, I noticed that mom even remembered to send my plants. Smiling as I set them on the window sill I went on unpacking.

Time seemed to fly as I unpacked until it was dinner time. Stomach grumbling, I had to wonder, 'when were we going to get dinner?' As soon as the thought entered my head, a voice over an intercom announced; "Attention all students, Dinner is being served in five minutes down stairs in the cafeteria. Signs will be in place to help you find your way, Thank you."

That works.

The red kid stood up, setting the comic down, and headed out the door without saying a word to me. Real nice. Regardless, I remained in my optimistic mood. Joining Trigger Happy in the hall, we went down the steps and to the cafeteria for an enjoyable dinner.

Chop Chop' POV:

I was in heaven. Which is saying something considering I'm from the underworld, and undead. It's doubtful that I'll ever go to heaven, but that point aside, I was in heaven now. The cafeteria was a buffet with just about every food imaginable. From oil next to the soup (why there would be oil is beyond me but one boy, a curious guy with machine parts, eyes brightened literally and he went to try it), to small spheres of flame to pizza, from salad to bones. It all looked good, but I didn't really need to eat, though I did enjoy the smell of it all.

I ended up just standing there awkwardly, wondering where to sit, when someone came up to me, he was leading a bone ostrich, and had pale blue skin. "You want to sit with me?" He asked, fending the ostrich off from the plate of food. Not sure what else to do I said, "Alright," The boy smiled slightly, and led me to a table with two other people, one was a boy covered in red and gold feathers who was studying a book intently. The other boy was a big kid with four arms eating as much food as he could fit in his mouth at once.

"I'm Fright Rider but you can just call me Rider," The ostrich kid said, "And this is my annoying mount, Anubis."

"Anubis?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"The Egyptian god of death. I thought it was oddly ironic yet appropriate."

"I see..." I said, though I had no clue why it was and wasn't. Anubis made a screeching sound, that caused Rider to throw him a bone off his plate. "What's you're name?" Rider asked, trying to break the silence. "Chop Chop, but one chop's fine."

"Cool, Chop this is Sunburn and Slam Bam, you can call them Sun and Slam though." Rider gestured to each of them in turn. Slam waved to me but Sun didn't do anythign until Rider threw another bone, except at him. Sun looked up and smiled, "Sorry about that, didn't realize that Rider brought someone. I'm going to just go out on a limb here and say; Undead Element?"

"How did you ever guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's a talent." He replied, leaning back in his chair. Rider was digging into his food with gusto, and when Anubis screeched again, he threw him another bone. "Have you guys known each other long?" I asked, as Slam said something that made Rider snort with laughter. "We lived on the same floor in the same apartment complex," Sun explained, "We were all home schooled, our adoptive parents didn't want us exposed to the public system. What about you?"

"I lived in a small house on the other side of the city. My Master took care of me there. He taught me how to fight and helped me master my other abilities."

"That makes sense, from what I can tell. You're a warrior of Arkeyan rank, correct?"

"Yeah," I said, surprised, "How'd you know?"

"You're weapons, that sword is clearly the work of Helmswrought, and I believe that the shield is one of his works as well, it's magnificent."

"But how did you gather that I was an Arkeyan warrior from that?" What did who made my sword and shield have do to with anything?

"Only a true Arkeyan warrior can wield something made by Helmswrought. You didn't know this? Surprising, I'd think you're master would have told you. Helmswrought was arguably the best Arkeyan blacksmith ever, definitely the best of his time. You're weapons are gorgeous, and that's just from my academic stand point."

Ah. Now I understood.

This guy's a nerd.

"Tell me, what is it like to use such adequete weapons? What are their conditions? When did you first get them, or did you perhaps find them? Do you know who they were originally meant to be for? Or were the perhaps made for you along time ago, as if Helmswrought knew you would one day wield them..." He mused, than he smiled at me obviously waiting for my response.

"I don't know. He told me that when he adopted me that the swords belonged to me. They have my name engraved in them, though."

"That's incredible! His third eye must be amazing if he's able to see that far into the future. As far as I can tell, that's one of his later creations, you can tell by the way the wire of the hilt is designed, not to mention the sword's curve. Although this varies from his normal style of swords, it's definitely his work. Wow! I can't believe I'm actually looking at this and it's not behind glass but actually in use, and look at the condition! The technique with the metal and how he switches from steel to..."

"Sun?" Rider jumped in suddenly, interrupting Sun's long winded lecture.

"Yeah?"

"No one really cares too much, you're going on again bro."

Sun seemed to be mildly embarrassed, "Sorry Chop, I didn't mean to get carried away."

"No, it's fine." I assured him. Though I didn't really do the whole 'sunshine and butterscotch' scene and I liked hitting people and fighting a lot more, these guys were... Alright. I had been talking to a dude named Ghost Roaster earlier today (at the current moment, he was going around scaring the bejeezums out of everyone) and I was sharing a room with a kid named Stump Smash. After about an hour of talking with a few jokes here and there, the speakers turned on and a voice announced, "Skylanders, Dinner is up. Please throw away you're trash and put the dishes in the appropriate places. Lights out is at ten. Feel free to explore until than, you're first day of classes will start tomorrow. Good night!" The voice left off sounding cheerful. We did as it instructed, putting the dishes into tubs of water, and headed back up the steps.

Debating if was going to explore or not, I decided against it and took up sharpening my sword on my bed, running a wet stone over it expertly. It would be three and a half hours before we had to turn the lights out, and there was only a certain amount of that time that I could fill up with oiling armor and sharpening weapons. "Yo' Chop," Rider stuck his head in my room as I continued caring for my equipment. "Come on, you don't need to be stuck in here. And there's some kid named Pop Fizz offering some sort of refreshments. You should come, it might be fun after all." I thought about it for a second, considering the possibilities. "Sure, give me a second." I finished up with the breast plate and shrugged on my leather jacket, feeling more comfortable with it on.

Walking out the door with Rider, who had his hands in his jeans pockets still leading Anubis. "Hey Rider, why do you take Anubis with you everywhere? Wouldn't it just be easier to leave him in you're room or something?"

Rider looked at me, than shrugged, "I guess, but..." He trailed off, looking at Anubis who gave him a gentle head butt, "Anubis has always been there. Before anyone. And he's _always_ there. I'd feel a little strange without him, not to mention he'd be pissed off. Besides, why not just take him with me? Who says no to a skeleton ostrich?" That was true enough, no one said no to me, a skeleton as well.

"It just seems like an inconvenience."

"Not really. It's a lot less of a hassle than people think it is." Rider stopped in front of this kid who was sitting at a table outside a door. There were a couple of other guys around the table. One blue one who was bouncing around excitedly, next to him was an elf in a blind fold who shook his head in what seemed like exasperation, another blue dude with a fish looking face and two barrels strapped to back, and some dude who had some shark attributes. "Alright, let's see who's brave enough to try this mix, and don't feel left out sir," The kid was talking to me, "Even a skeleton can ingest this. It'll disappear once you drink it, so don't worry about getting a messy." I was going to take a wild guess and say that was Pop Fizz.

The boys who were around all stepped forward to get something as the little guy mixed them up like a bartender. Well, everyone except me and the elf who looked bored, vaguely amused, and frustrated.

"Why are you here?" I asked him and he turned to face me.

"To prevent collateral damage," He said, "The blue guy with the red whatever on his head has ADHD and he already drank eight of Fizz's substitute monsters today. Which is basically monster on steroids. Someone told me he was going to get more of Fizz's stuff. I'm here to make sure he doesn't drink to much." I felt like he was looking at me, even though he probably couldn't see through the blindfold.

"Flame! You've got to try this! It's amazing!" The guy who Flame was watching (so to speak), said. His large green eyes were wide and his sharp teeth were exposed in his excited smile.

"No Wreck. I'm fine."

"It's sooooo good! You have to try it! Please?"

"No." He said it firmly, clearly not interested.

Wreck sighed, "Fine, but you're missing out."

"I'm sure I am, you enjoy it by yourself." Wreck turned away from him. "That was impressive." I said, admiring the professional and unwavering way he had handled that.

"You have no idea how many times I've had to do that with so many different people."

"Are you like, the designated driver or something?"

"Something like that. But I think It's more like, I'm not stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"My one piece of advice: Never eat or drink anything Fizz offers you. No matter how much he says it hurts his feelings." I nodded, starting to realize that the effects of these drinks didn't have anything to do with alcohol but were probably actually potions. And who knew what would happen when you drank one. "I better make sure that Rider doesn't get into any trouble." I muttered taking a position by Flame to watch Rider.

The night had ended up being funner that I thought it was going to. Rider had only had one drink as it turned out. Asking for Fizz to concoct him something new, took a bit of time. Than he actually drank it and the side affect was terrible. Okay, it had been actually been pretty funny; he had turned into a girl. It only lasted for about an hour, but it was still hilarious. Even Anubis seemed to be laughing. As I laid down for bed Smash, as he told me I could call him, said good night and said it back.

With how tonight ended up, I grinned thinking about tomorrow and what the rest of the school year would be like.

_**If you guys have any questions, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them. Sol out.**_


	4. First Day with the hiccups

**A/N: To technow**

**- You're still reading this? I thought you said it was stupid. Get out of town if you have a problem with this, damnit! Seriously? I love dragons too, and I think that they're orginal anatomy is ingenius. I'm not saying I like them better as this, I'm just saying that it's more useful to my story. As for the **_intelligence _**thing. I have an I.Q. of 172. I'm not stupid. If you have a problem, why are you still reading?! And if this is going to be a **_continued_ **problem, than just get the hell out! Thank you!**

**Huh. Sorry you had to witness that guys. I would have private messaged, but this dude's a guest. So.**

**Sorry about how this is a week late! School is kicking my ass, and I'm writing my own actual book. I'll try to upload again soon to make up for lost time.**

**And I present you chapter four!**

Chapter 4:

Zap's POV:

I love the mornings. Especially when I get to swim in the mornings. There's no one there and the cold water made me feel alive and refreshed. It was something that I'd been able to enjoy since I was young, and it was impossible to ever feel normal when you were part lizard... At least that's what I think I am. Not really sure actually. Maybe I'm part water dragon. Or newt. Or salamander. Or frog. The point is I'm part _something_, and the only time I ever feel at completely at ease is in the water. I suppose it has something to do with that part of me. I carried the water and slime tanks on my back to help with that minor problem.

Taking a shower in the morning (after I found it, which took _forever_) I felt amazing. Completely ready to tackle the first day of school. Shrugging on the harness for my water canisters I grinned, looking at my roommate. He had been drinking whatever the hell it had been that the little blue dude was concocting last night. Though I didn't think it was alcohol it must have had some affect, other wise this kid was just slept like a rock. Grinning, I left the room again with a shoulder bag to go to breakfast.

After grabbing a bite to eat, which didn't take very long considering I just grabbed something simple and to go from the multitude of options before leaving the cafeteria full of awkward kids. Glancing at my schedule I noted the first class. "Science, wonder what we're going to need that for," I mused trying to think of something that we would actually use science for. Everyone had learned astronomy and biology and basic things like that in elementary and junior high, now what were they going to do?

Oh well, I was fine with whatever they wanted to dish out. I was just happy to be here. Though I liked my adoptive parents and all, but I sometimes wanted to be with people who understood me. Who knew what its like to be different. Which is why I was excited when I found out I was going to this school. People who are weird, who know what it's like to be outcasts. Almost too good to be true. Yet here it is.

Going down the steps, I made my way to the second level looking at the room numbers. "Okay," I muttered, "Room twenty-seven let's see."

"Room twenty-seven is about halfway down the hall, on your right." I jumped as the female voice spoke. Turning I saw a tall woman dressed in purple with red hair. "Professor Nin-jini," she said offering a hand, "I teach magic."

"Oh, uh, Zap." I said shakily and shook the offered hand. Nin-Jini chuckled, smiling, "I knew who you were. We were all give your pictures at the beginning of the summer, along with your records. Even the molekin, mabu folk, gillmen, and the others who work here. They wanted to make sure we knew each of you were. And how to appropriately handle a situation with you. For instance, if one of your classmates were to get very upset about a comment made, we would know why." She tipped her head to the side, "It's useful for dealing with fights. Not to mention we are more aware of the things we say to you."

"I see," I said, though I didn't.

"Would you like me to help you? I'm actually supposed to be here incase anyone can't find it."

"Wait, are we all in the same class at once?"

"Yes," Nin-Jini laughed, "Master Eon doesn't think that we'd be able to handle you more than an hour and half in two days. To be honest, I have to agree. You lot have the potential to be very troublesome. But it's alright, it'll be worth it in the end... Hopefully."

"What's the end?"

"We want you to be able to send you to protect the world. But that's the goal, we'll have to see how you do these next four years. You'll learn how to be heroes. Especially against things the humans are accustomed to dealing with."

I didn't reply, merely nodded my head. "Now you go on, Professor Rex sometimes gets a little... Off when he's left waiting for a long time." Nin-Jini turned and walked, almost like she was floating, towards place by the elevator, ready to direct lost kids. Shaking my head, I continued down the hall, my not-very-long-but-not-short-tail swinging behind me as I walked. I liked it's length, It didn't drag on the ground. That would get annoying.

Stopping by the door, I opened it and looked inside. There were nine kids here already, surprising me. A griffin girl with blue feathers writing furiously in a notebook. A kid in armor, sharpening his sword, than he casually lit it on fire making me jump. Than someone who had a turtle shell like a turtle, he kept making mini tornados that spun the ripped up papers around his desk like confetti. Another short blue guy who was sniffing a flask on his desk, he shook his head apparently disgusted, reached back, and pulled another vial and mixed the two. It blew up in his face a little. He blinked, sniffed it, and grinned.

Apparently it was fine now, after it'd blown up.

There was a boy who looked like he was made of rock, absently polishing the spiked club at the end of his tail. Why he was polishing it, I didn't know. Then there was a machine/dragon/human boy leaning back in his chair feet on his desk. He looked like he was sleeping the way the goggles over his eyes were dimmed down. Than there was another girl, she appeared more human and had red hair, gloves, a blue metal over plate thing, goggles with green tints, and a giant wrench. She was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom staring rather creepily at the machine kid. Another fire element, this guy looking more like a phoenix, who was reading a book. Lastly, a threatening looking elf girl who was spinning a dagger blade absent mindedly through her fingers. Looking at the board, I noticed that there were assigned seats, and took mine, waiting in silence.

Well, almost.

"Yo, dude," The guy who was sitting two seats in front of me said. I looked at him. "You want something to drink?" He asked, offering me the flask. Warily, I took it from him and sniffed it. It smelled sweet, almost like fruit, but the way the guy was staring at me, I wasn't so sure that it was as harmless as it seemed. "Uh, I'm fine, thanks," I offering it back to him.

"Really? You won't even try it? It looks _that_ bad?" He asked, seemingly hurt by my refusal. I hesitated. I didn't mean to offend the little guy. "Okay, I guess I'll try it at least." The boy's large ears perked and he watched me. I raised the flask to my lips and took a sip.

It did occur to me that I'd later on regret it.

The blue guy watched me attentively as I put it down. "That's actually pretty good," I complimented, and I reached forward to pick it up to try again when...

HIC!

My body convulsed in a way and lightning shot out of my mouth hitting the flask and shattering it. Everyone looked at us. Looking up from books, stopping spinning or staring, and eyes literally lit up to see what was happening. I covered my mouth in surprise, eyes wide. "What's going on-_hic_!" Lightning sprang forth again, this time almost hitting the blue guy in front of me. He started to laugh hysterically, giggling like a mad man. "What's-_hic_- so funny-_hic_?" Each time I hiccuped, lightning would again come from my mouth hitting various places around the room"

"I didn't think that it'd do this! This is fantastic!" He cheered.

"Wait-_hic_- you-_hic_- did this-_hic_?" I was fuming. Concentrating solely on the boy in front of me, even when I heard the 'Duck and Cover!' come from where the machine kid was sitting. I couldn't blame them, I'd be seeking shelter too.

"I gave you the hiccups! I didn't think you'd start spewing lightning everywhere!"

"Fix-_hic_- it-_hic_- now!"

This time the kid got serious, "I can't, it should only last about twenty-four hours. So don't worry about that. The first ten minutes should be the worst, than you'll just have spontaneous fits through out the day." He said matter-of-factly before muttering, "At least, I think that's how I planned it. I really hope I got the mixing right." I wanted to hit him with lightning so badly but that was definitely not going to help, especially when I was still hiccuping like mad.

"Can't you-_hic_- make an-_hic_- anti-_hic_-dote or-_hic_- something?" I asked desperately.

"Maybe, but it won't even get rid of it entirely, just calm the effects. Hang on a second." There were several scorch marks on the walls and I was holding my mouth to prevent anymore lightning from coming out. "Don't worry kid, from what I've heard about Pop he's a completely bonkers jack-ass." The machine guy spoke from under his desk.

I gave him a look, not wanting to speak. He laughed but didn't say anything else, pulling out some scrap metal and the biggest pocket knife I've ever seen in my life before fiddling with it. When I looked up again, the boy, Pop, was offering me another flask. "Try this." He stated handing it to me, "Drink it all, though it might taste awful. Beware. Try not to throw up please, I don't know what exactly would happen. And I would prefer not to find out." I nodded and tipped the liquid into my mouth trying not to hiccup when I felt one rise up in my throat.

Pop was right, the liquid that was currently sliding down my throat was just _horrendous_. Thick, hot feeling, and tasted like someone put chameleon tails in sewer sludge than blended it with a live frog. Gagging, I forced myself to swallow it all. When it was all gone I shuddered, sticking out my tongue. It was terrible. A few other people walked in, including the teacher. The machine guy was still sitting under his desk and scorch marks still on the wall. The teacher asked in a deep full voice, "What happened here?"

"The hiccups, sir." The dragon kid replied form under his desk, sticking his head out, "Apparently the salamanders/water dragconic kid shoots lightning when he hiccups."

"So why are you under the table Drobot?"

"Safety percussion sir. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting electrocuted. And Fizz over there says that though he gave him something that should nullify the affects he might get spontaneous out breaks."

The teacher didn't say anything merely nodded and went to his desk, sitting and watching us as everyone else filed in. When every seat had finally been filled (with the exception for Drobot, who still refused to come out from under the desk. He didn't state why, but gave the teacher a look that might have involved a raised eyebrow if he had one), the teacher stood up and smiled at us. At least, I think he did. With how much he looked like a tree it was a little hard to tell.

"Welcome to Science!" He boomed, beaming, "Welcome to Skylander High! Here you'll learn how to become how to protect the world from supernatural threats and people who wish to do harm to the world and the human population. These next four years you're all going to be able to meet other Skylanders and I know that this will probably be the first time you feel like you belong anywhere so, make yourself at home! Get some friends! Get a special someone!" He winked at us which made several people laugh, "Be whoever the hell it is you want to be! Because no one here can judge you. You are all pain in the asses with supernatural powers going through puberty. Which for us teachers, is going to be like suffering through the nine levels of hell. But, make the most of this time. It's going to be amazing."

"You all may be wondering why you're taking science. Especially you magic folk and you undead and earth and life and fire and water and air and tech." He looked at us, "You're all familiar with the basic sciences, now it's time to move onto _Skylander _science." He pulled down a chart and grinned, "And to start, we're going into you're anatomy. You may want to take notes."

And so, he began to lecture us on the body of a skylander. We were at most half human, though some were none at all. People like the boys Bash and Erupter were considered golems. Stealth Elf and Flameslinger were Elves. Apparently the Drow were their evil counterparts, similar but not the same. Drill sergeant was a living machine. Made, so he wasn't human at all where a Drobot, who remained under the desk for the entirety of the class, was a cyborg. I was what they called a 'hybrid' two or more different species into one. Pop Fizz and Trigger Happy were gremlins. And so many others. There were undead. Hex who used to be a magic skylander before she had turned into undead. How she had turned into an undead was unclear and by the looks she was giving people, it wasn't about to be well known.

He explained about the general appearance of each group and when the bell rang glared at us. "Next time we meet, you're all going to have a notebook, pencil, and folder; understood?" No one argued. "Alright, off you go! See you on Wednesday! Have a good first two days! Next time we'll be learning about how to_ take care of yourselves_." He emphasized the last words, trying to get his message across... Whatever his message was.

Math was next with Prof. Swarm. A giant bumblebee looking guy who cracked a lot of jokes and was pretty hyper. He would get excited and his wing would start going at break neck speed lifting him off the ground until he was floating hanging onto something grinning. It made people laugh about how easily excited he was. The whole time he was buzzing around the class, resting his arms on peoples heads and explaining why were doing math.

"Math is essential to a Skylander," He said, floating by some kid with an ax and skull mask who fist bumped him, "It helps us know how when we're out numbered, how to know what we can handle, and overall just ratios. Guessing. Statistics. And..." He smiled slyly, "Bets. This is going to be a lot of fun people! I know math has probably sucked these past few years, but your teachers haven't been me. And I am the best." He grinned. Did I mention this guy was a tad arrogant?

"Unfortunately, you all didn't know what supplies to bring to class. We're going to fix that next time and next time you're going to bring a notebook, binder, and pencil, right?" He asked. "So today, talk amongst yourselves, and don't be surprised if I join your conversation."

And that's what we did.

For the rest of class, we talked as he zipped about randomly imputing in a conversation. I talked to many people. Including a guy carrying a bazuka who was apparently a life element (how that worked out, I wasn't sure) and boy who'd hands, forearms were made of crystal and random crystal stuck out of some places in his body. The first guy was pretty crazy, but a lot of people here were. So it wasn't a big deal. He was pretty funny, but quickly started talking to this one guy with a mushroom head (literally) and a sling shot. They both began eagerly talking about fungi. And that was when I began talking to the crystal guy, who's name I learned was Prism Break but I could call him Prism.

He was interesting guy, and I was shocked to find out that he was made out of living rock. I mean, they told us last class about the basic qualities of a golem, but seeing it up close and with something as touch as crystal, it was impossible to believe that his hands could even function correctly and as smoothly as they did. "Who created you?" I asked him, examining his hands in awe.

"I'm not exactly sure, after I was created I was given to the government. Like how... Were you adopted or did you live with a parent?"

"I was adopted."

"Yeah, like how you were adopted." He clenched his hand into a fist and rotated his wrist. "These definitely come in handy in a fight."

"I'm sure they do." Professor Swarm said from above my head, "They'd pack eighty percent more of a punch than a regular fist would." Than he went off, bugging the mushroom kid by sitting on his head. "Whoever created you was really _HIC_-_CUP_!" A bolt of lightning flew from my mouth and was about to hit some blindfolded kid who stepped calmly out of the way before it hit him. Everyone stared at me, "eh he, opps." I said, cheeks warming while I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I thought you said that wouldn't happen again!" I shouted to Fizz.

"I told you that it would nullify it and that the results weren't certain! It was a trial!" He stated calmly back to me. But I thought he looked a little embarrassed too.

"Great! He's like an unstable time bomb! He could go off at any moment!" Someone, probably Drobot, said in a teasing voice. Everyone laughed and just than the bell rang. "Yo kiddos! You're going to lunch now! You all know where that is by now. So be off with you! Than you got magic with Professor Nini-Jini. Good luck and may god have mercy on your souls." And on that odd last note we all departed for lunch.

It was still a little awkward. Not really knowing anyone. I mean, a few people knew each other but there were more of us now. And it was hard to know who you were going to be friends with. Lunch was was pretty quiet as a result, there was a low murmur of conversation but other then that we were all pretty quiet.

After about thirty minutes of _that_ we slowly began to trickle back upstairs to Magic. And that was a lesson that started differently then both classes before and all the classes that would come after.

Prof. Nin-Jini slapped her hands on her desk staring at all of us icily. "Everyone with the exception of the Magic elements may be wondering what the hell you're doing here." That was true, this class was even more confusing to why we were taking it than the others. "Well here's the reason. And listen carefully, _every single person has magic inside of them_." She said slowly and purposefully to get her point across. Draco raised his hand. "Yes Draco?" Nin-Jini asked looking at him.

"That's not true. Only a special few are chosen to wield magic. You should know that, you're a magic element." He pointed out. Nin-Jini gave him a calculating look. "You're from a family that has had many magic dragons in it, are you not?" Draco looked surprise but nodded anyway.

"You're mind has been clouded by what you're family has either told you or taught you. _Everyone _has magic, though only a few have the potential to wield it. In most people, magic is barely present but a special few find that there's is more. Skylanders all have at least a small amount of magic in their element. If their element is magic than they have a large amount of magical energy. I'm here to teach you how to harness it. But first, of those of you who are magic, can any of you tell me who didn't come from a line of magicians?" Fizz, another blue guy, and the dude with the axe raised their hands.

"Ah, so only Double Trouble, Draco, and Spyro are actually born from magic families. Good. Then lets get started and boys." She turned to the people she had mentioned earlier, "Forget everything they taught you about magic. You're learning _my _way." The words hung in the air like a threat and with the double swords on her back no one argued with her.

Though it was the first day she started the explanation of magic to us.

"You all have magic, though you may not think you do. It boosts you're powers in ways that sets you apart from humans besides your appearance. Whether it gives the power to create fire from nothing or from ripening plants before their time or unlimited ammo this all comes from magic and without realizing it, you're using magic to help you. And as I continue to teach you you'll understand more about how to harness and gather your magical abilities." She smiled softly at us and taught us about the different ways magic could boost our performance and how this year we'd be using the elemental rooms to learn how to use it and went over the basic rules of practice with us. Which included, 'No trying anything new on other students.' I didn't't hiccup at all in class, though I could feel one building up and wasn't't looking forward to it coming out, but was happy enough for the moment.

Just as the bell was about to ring she said, "You arena't going to need any supplies for this class. Grades are given on a performance scale and not test one. Though there will be the occasional written test. If you need to take notes, do so. But you arena't required to have anything special. And I'm sure your other teachers didn't't mention this, but there is a place where you can get school supplies here. First floor. Door marked with 'supplies closet'. Shocker, I know. You're all going outside today for compact practice, off you go."

And off we went. What else could we do? Combat practice was the last class of the day, which meant we were going to have a lot of free time on our hands. That was a relief. I wondered if this place has a recreation room, it seems to have a room for everything else.

"Combat practice," A boy in armor carrying a flame sword muttered, "Now I _like _the sound of that."

"It's definitely an interesting concept. Do you think we'll be fighting each other or practicing against dummies or something?" I asked.

"Probably each other, the more we learn about each others fighting styles the better we'll be fighting with each other." He shrugged, "But they might not want us to hurt each other."

I nodded, "A legitimate concern, but it shouldn't't be too much of a problem. We heal quickly, so I'm told."

The guy let out a chuckle, "Yes we do," He extended a hand, "Igniter."

"Zap." I replied, accepting and shaking.

"Well, I hope I don't have to fight you, water and fire never mix very well together."

"No they don't," I agreed, "It would be very painful for the both of us." I smiled, this guy wasn't so bad.

"I hope we're fighting each other, it would be useful for us to sharpen our skills with competition. You know what they say, 'Iron sharpens iron.'" I nodded as we began to walk across the lawn towards where a giant stone golem was waiting for us in the lawn. Igniter and I were still talking when suddenly the golem, who I was assuming was sergeant Crusher, yelled, "Alright, can I have your attention?" Everyone went quiet and looked at him carefully. "You're fighting each other one on one today. It'll probably be difficult for, but don't worry about it. This is your first run. We want you all to be equally skillful, but what your skillful in is the question. Why you're fighting today is so I can get a basic grasp of your skill level. It's very difficult to get it from training, and I apologize for putting some of you on the spot. Now, I'm going to read off the fighting pairs." He pulled a list from his cargo pants pocket and started reading off. "Igniter and Chop Chop, Ghost Roaster and Hex, Flashwing and Bash, Wrecking Ball and Hot Dog, Prism Break and Slam Bam, Boomer and Warnado," He continued until a little over half way through he announced "Drobot and Zap," I looked at the cyborg who was completely at ease with himself. Unlike most of us here, he seemed to be comfortable, at least, he acted like he was.

"Alright, everyone take up a position on the field and get ready to go. I'll call start when you can begin." Drobot weaved through the crowd, "Guess it's me and you, Time Bomb." He said good naturally. I rolled my eyes at the stupid joke, "I'm not going to hiccup again."

"Yes, I'm sure that's what you thought before the last time it happened." He nodded seriously, but it broke when he started smiling. "It's alright, Lightning Breath, it'll stop eventually." Wait a minute, was he being empathetic? It was working in it's own way making me feel a little better. Everything he said wasn't to be rude at least, just teasing.

"We better get our spot, I don't know about you, but I don't want to get on Serg. Crusher's bad side." I nodded, no knowing what to say as we walked to the edge of the group. I regarded him carefully as Drobot shed the jacket he was wearing and tossed it haphazardness to the side. I wished I could get rid of the canisters on my back, but I needed them.

"Ready?" Crusher bellowed the rhetorical question, "FIGHT!" Drobot spread his mechanical wings, and they made him look a little menacing to be honest. Shining! I started as the sound came out of no where, Drobot's wings shot out two gears. Using the power of slime (yes, I'm aware it's quite disgusting. But it's how I don't become overly dry. I've found I can make an excess amount and slide on it. I know. _Really _gross. Reason I go barefoot everywhere. No way was I going to start sliding on my stomach. Bleh.) I slid out of the way. It was like surfing in a way. "That's cool," Drobot admitted, "At least you do more than just shoot lightning."

"Yeah, I didn't know you could do the gear thing." Drobot laughed a little, "Just one of those things that this heavy stuff is at least useful for."

I wanted nod, but had to dodge as two lasers came at me. "Whoa!" I said, sliding, dropping into a crouch. Drobot grinned like a mad man. "It's so on." I told him leaping up and aiming a bolt of lightning at him.

During the whole match (which lasted almost an hour) neither of us were really injured. Drobot got stuck in my slime which he pointed out was actually mucus (Like I wanted to know that) and I was grazed by one of his razor gears, but nothing too serious. Crusher called for a halt and everyone to meet by him just as Drobot was bringing up his wings for another gear attack.

"Good fight," he told me, doing some weird handshake.

"Uh, yeah. You too," He smiled (something he did often) and began to walk away. Then it returned like the flu, terrible and out to get me.

'HIC-CUP!'

"Drobot! Watch out!" I yelled frantically when I realized what was about to happen. He turned as the lighting struck his back. His eyes went extra bright than powered off and he collapsed. "Drobot!" Running forward, I knelt by him trying to wake him up. "Come on dude, this really isn't cool. We can't have someone get knocked out on the first day! Sergeant Crusher! Drobot's hurt!"

"I am not hurt." A raspy voice croaked. Drobot's eyes were very dimly lit as he turned his head, "Told you those hiccups were going to come back with a vengeance."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! It was..."

"Cool it slime guy, I know. It accident. Sometimes you can't help what happens." Drobot cut me off as Crusher came upon as with the rest of the class, "What happened? Drobot, are you alright?" The big stone golem asked, hands resting above the army cargos he was wearing.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." Drobot said, as the crowd around his grew larger. He sat up and made this strange humming noise in the back of his throat. "Damn, I need to replace my circuit breaker. Not to mention half of my system is down. Oh, great. This is going to be a pain in the ass to fix." He groaned standing. I blinked, what did he mean that half his system was down? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. "Drobot, are you sure you're okay?" Crusher asked as Drobot swayed in place taking a slow step. "Yeah, I'm just a little off balance. You know, I was just shot by what feels like... What was that? Eight hundred volts? Anyway, just a little shaky." He took another trembling step but gained confidence as he walked. Taking a a place in front of the crowd not paying attention to the stares he was getting.

I stood and took a place as well, trying to ignore the guilt eating at me. "Okay, rule number one that was just demonstrated. If anyone gets injured, tell me. Don't just try to take care of it by yourselves. It could be a lot worse, and you could be doing more harm than good. Tell me _please_. Rule two, do your best in this class. I mean, if you're not giving it your all what's the point? And lastly, rule number three, I am the answer to all your problems, if you have a problem talk to me and I'll take care of it. Got it everyone?" There was a chorus of 'yes' through the crowd. "Good! Now, this may be combat practice, but we do a bit more than that. We're about to play a little game here. So everyone line up, and I'll split you into teams." There was that scramble of movement where no one has any clue what's happening and suddenly you're in a line moment. Than Crusher began counting off 'one, two, one, two, one...' and so forth until the end of the line. "You're all in teams. Now, next time, we're going to be playing capture the flag. You'll have another fifteen minutes for last minute add ons to the plan if but began stratgising for the rest of class. Go!"

All the one's turned together for a meeting, throwing in their different opinions and options around until we came up with a pretty decent plan. Stealth Elf would act as a scout, going through enemy territory to find where the flag was, Terra fin would do the same underground. Once the flag was located, Shroomboom (the mushroom guy from earlier), Double Trouble, Camo, and Boomer would go in and cause all hell to break loose (apparently they were the most... Explosive on the team). There were a few teams going under cover. Me, Whirlwind, some kid with a bone ostrich who was called Rider and Sunburn would go in on one side while another team, Draco, Flashwing, Wham Shell, and Chill went on the otherwise. The rest were going to guard the flag.

"I'm feeling per-etty good about this plan," Camo said as laid down causing the foliage underneath him to become really green. "Ah, yes, it's a very well thought out and articulated plan. It seems like it'll work well."

"It's a gorgeous plan!" Flashwing said, her crystal wings stretching and catching the light making it fracture. "It's good. It'll work. And if not we improvise." She held her head in her hands, laying on her stomach. "Not to mention, we used most of our time getting it together. Does everyone feel like it's a good plan? Any one have any changes they want to add?" I asked, looking around. Everyone shook their heads, relaxing after the days events. Looking over at the other team. They were sitting together, discussing their plans as well."

"Alright!" Crusher boomed, "That's all for today. I'm expecting all hell to break loose next time! Let's see some action. Off you go! Two hours until dinner. There is a recreation room on the first floor level, a shop, take a shower, practice in the elemental rooms, go to the green house, the library. Explore. Off you go! I'll see you around until than!" And with that he left us, not even glancing back. Everyone was a little surprised, no one moved for a second when Drobot took off like a rocket inside leaving everyone's heads a little spinning. Slowly we dispersed, unsure how to kill the rest of the day in a strange environment.

_'I really hope this get's sorted out soon,' _I thought, '_It's going to be a REALLY long four years if not_.' The thought was morbid. Slightly depressing and I hated depressing. Considering my options for a minute, I decided to go to the recreation room. Their had to be someone who would want to do something their.

The RR**_ (A/N: RR means Recreation Room. I don't know about you people, but I don't want to have to keep on repeating that. So RR was born! It might be the actual abbreviation, I don't know. Hang with me please.) _**had a surprising amount of people in it, though it was a fairly large room. "Hey! Zap!" Someone called my name, surprising me. Turning I saw Prism with two other people. One was an alligator looking kid, and the other was a dude with blue skin who for some unknown reason wasn't wearing a shirt. His legs were incased in clouds and he wasn't standing on the ground, floating barely above it on the clouds that were on his legs. They were standing by a foosball table.

"We need another player, you wanna join?" Slightly stunned, I stood for a second as a slow grin spread across my face. "Sure!" I said, walking up.

"You know how to play?"

"Yep."

"Sweet. Oh, these two guys are Dino-Rang and Lightning Rod. Or just Dino and Rod. Dudes, this is Zap."

Dino gave me a fist pound but didn't say anything, Rod nodded slightly saying 'Sup, man,'

"Alright, we ready to play?" Prism asked, putting his eye level over the table.

"Let's rock this," Rod said and Dino grinned.

"Let's go!" That was me and I gripped the handles of my players. Prism took the ball and spun it hard into the table.

The game was fast and furious, I was playing defense and at the close of the game, we ended winning by one. This win was met by the demand of a rematch which we excepted. Eventually keeping score sort of faded as we just played and played goading each other on.

"Oh, so you think you're gonna make it past me?" My goalies moved back and forth as though they were taunting him. "Can't make it past me, I'm light on me feet. Come on, just try." Rod grinned and flicked his wrist sending the ball whistling into the goal. "Apparently, he can make it past you." Prism said dryly as he grabbed the ball from our goal and put it back into play. To sum up the long and interesting experience; Many bad puns were made, threats handed out, high fives exchanged, and overall it was surprisingly... _Natural_. Two hours went by like that, and I barely noticed I was having so much fun. That had never happened with me. It's hard to ever feel like you belong when you're so obviously different from everyone around you. But here, everyone is different from each other which is something to be grateful for. No one is a freak.

When the dinner announcement came on, it was as though an unspoken agreement have had been made. Food now. More playing later.

"Do you think this buffet is going to be out every night?" I asked, eating anchovies. Prism stuck out a tongue that was also made of crystal before saying, "I'm going to guess so, ugh, you really like anchovies?"

"Yeah, have you tasted them?" I threw one up and caught it in my mouth.

"Yes, and I don't plan to ever again." He muttered.

"They're delicious! What are you talking about?"

"I think they're gross, therefore they are. As I am the master of all things." Rod said striking a dramatic pose.

"You're the master of being ridiculous. Besides, Anchovies are great. You all are missing out."

"You should stop lying to yourself man," Prism shook his head, "I hear denial is bad for you."

"Clam it, all of you. Oh, I could go for clams."

"Do you have a seafood fetish, or is it just me?"

"It's not a fetish! It's an enjoyment."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night man."

I rolled my eyes but dropped it as I ate another anchovies. I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste.

"Wait a minute," Prism said, looking suspiciously at my anchovies, "Are those _raw_?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"They're better raw!"

"That's crossing the line."

Rod made a face as well, "Again, I agree with Prism. That's foul."

"You've never tried them raw, how would you know?"

"Most people get sick from eating raw food. You're what-ever part of you probably keeps that from happening though. Enjoy you're raw meat." Prism said, "But no thank you to trying it. It's like Drobot, he drinks oil, that doesn't mean you do."

"What ever, leave me to enjoy my bliss." I told him as I hate a raw sardine, swallowing the fish head first and whole. About eighteen small fish later I was feeling pretty full. "You're one to talk, you're eating rocks."

"Hey! It's like rock candy, have you ever eaten that?" Prism asked accusingly.

"No."

"You're missing out."

"Dino's eating raw meat!"

"Actually, it's just rare." Dino said, speaking in a gravel voice for the first time and proving he could.

There was no way I was going to win this. Plenty of people ate rare meat. It wasn't to uncommon, but eating raw meat was unusual because people couldn't eat it.

"It's not that we don't like you because you eat raw meat, it's just anchovies are disgusting. End of story." Prism said with finality munching a rock as if to say the topic was closed to discussion. I rolled my eyes and looked around the cafeteria. Though I'd seen odd things, something here topped that. A guy throwing a skeleton ostrich bones, another shorter machine dude, Drill Sergeant I recognized, was guzzling away at the oil, the female elf from earlier who apparently wasn't eating because she didn't have a plate it didn't look as though she was going to take off the mask that covered the lower half of her face, and a ghost going around and scaring the bejeezums out of people.

Standing and walking over to where you sort the dishes to be cleaned I noticed on person was missing. Drobot. He was no where to be seen. Shrugging, I went back to the other boys, not really worried.

I could explain the rest of the night, but it was fairly simple. Games were played. More foosball, billiard, ping pong and poker at one point with a few others. At ten, everyone was back in their rooms and in bed, lights out. I was tired, but felt something. Excitement. Awkward or not, this school year promised to be interesting with teachers who hovered when excited and students who at rocks.

**I sort of messed up Frightrider's name with the whole Anubis thing. I want to know what you guys think. Continue calling him Frightrider and Anubis or switch it to Rider and Fright. **

**Thanks a heap loyals!- Sol**


End file.
